


Brunch Dates and Basketball

by waitineedaname



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, M/M, Nothing But Fluff And Banter, SKAM Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: In which Sana and Yousef host a double date with Isak and Even.





	Brunch Dates and Basketball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toneelspeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toneelspeler/gifts).



> This is probably my last Skam fic, so let's hope it's a good one! 
> 
> This is for the skam secret santa event, and my person was toneelspeler! She wanted either Isak/Even or Sana/Yousef, and I'd been meaning to write a double date for ages, so here we are! I hope I managed to capture them well. Happy holidays everyone!

“If I read the phrase ‘hypotonic solution’ again, I’m going to throw my book out of the window.”

“You know, if you’d actually listened to the lecture instead of texting your boyfriend - who you’d seen just an _hour_ earlier, I’ll remind you - you might not have to review it so much.”

Isak sent Sana a sour look from across the table and finished scribbling down a sentence from his textbook. “You’re so mean. Aren’t study partners supposed to help you?”

“I am helping you.” She said with a slight smirk as she tapped on her laptop. “I’m emailing you a webpage on hypotonic solutions right now. It should explain it for you. Happy?”

Isak grumbled just for the sake of grumbling and clicked to his email. He opened up the link and let out a huge sigh. “You’re a lifesaver, Sanasol.”

“I know.” She shut her book and stood up. “Tea break?”

All too eager to have an excuse to stop glaring at his biology textbook, Isak followed at her heels to his tiny kitchen. Ever since she’d found out he was utterly useless when it came to making tea, she’d taken it upon herself to teach him - even going so far as to buying him a kettle for his birthday and convincing him to use it every time they got together to study.

(Honestly, Isak didn’t really mind. He’d come to realize tea wasn’t that bad when brewed properly, and his and Even’s collection of tea bags had quadrupled since Sana’s efforts started.)

Sana watched him dip his tea bag in and out of his mug until she was satisfied he knew what he was doing and took a sip of her own tea. They were both quiet for a moment, enjoying their tea and each other’s company, before she spoke up. 

“So,” She said, somehow managing to look down her nose at Isak despite being a foot shorter him, “What do you think of double dates?”

Isak frowned, not following her drift. “I think… they exist?”

“No, I mean-” She huffed. “What do you think of going on one? You and Even, and me and Yousef.”

Isak stared at her in dumb silence and a grin slowly formed on his face. “Sana! What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” She shifted on her feet, clearly embarrassed.

“You’ve gotten all soft! I knew there was a romantic somewhere under that hard shell. Seems like Yousef’s had a good effect on you.” He teased with a wink.

She sputtered for a moment, gesturing as she tried to come up with an excuse before settling on a huff. “Whatever. You’re the sappy one, living the domestic life with your boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” He grinned dopily, completely unfazed by her attempt at teasing him, “I’ve got it pretty good, huh.”

“Ugh.” She put her mug down in a dramatic display of annoyance. “I take back my invitation, you are not going on a double date with us.”

“No, Sana, wait!” Isak whined, stopping her before she could pretend to stomp out of the room. “I’d love to. Okay? I’ll have Even text Yousef, he loves planning this kind of thing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, as if deliberating whether or not to allow it. “...Fine. Your invitation is given back.” She rolled her eyes at his excited fist pump. “Come on, you need to get back to studying solutions.”

“Do I really?” He complained, dreading the sight of his notes again.

“Yes, you do really.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall, a smile tugging at her lips. “I’m not having you say I didn’t help when you still only get a five.”

\---

The date took a little while to organize. Between school for Sana and Isak, and Yousef and Even’s work schedules, it took some effort to find a perfect time they could all agree on. Or, at least, they all agreed on it until the day actually came and Isak realized it required him to get up earlier than noon on a Saturday.

“Baby,” Isak whined, clutching Even’s waist as he attempted to get out of bed, “Just five more minutes.”

“You said that twenty minutes ago.” Even’s laugh was far too bright for it being so early in the morning. (Yes, okay, it was 10 in the morning and wasn’t really that early, but Isak had gotten used to his routine of clinging to his boyfriend like a koala until 2pm every Saturday. It should be illegal to make plans for a meal earlier than lunch on the weekends.) “We really need to get up if we want to get there on time.”

“We’ll just cancel it.” Isak tugged Even, trying to drag him back under the covers, but he held fast. For someone so skinny, he really could be solid sometimes.

“You know Sana would never let you live that down.” Even grabbed his arms and pulled him, complaining all the way, into a sitting position. He kissed Isak’s nose and tried - and failed - to hide his delight at how much his boyfriend looked like an angry kitten when he was this groggy. “Come on. If you get up now, I promise to make you that homemade tomato soup tonight.”

“...Promise?”

“I promise.” Even kissed him lightly and Isak could feel his resolve slipping. Really, who could say no to good food and a kiss from a boyfriend like his?

Despite finally agreeing to get up, Isak was still tired and a bit grumpy as he and Even walked into the cafe - enough so that Sana had to stifle a snort in her coffee at the sight of him. Yousef, the saint he was, ignored the fact that Isak looked like he was ready to file a personal complaint against whoever invented mornings and greeted the two of them with a broad smile.

“Sorry we’re late,” Even gave them an apologetic smile, sitting opposite Sana after ordering for himself and Isak at the counter. “It was a little bit difficult to get out of bed this morning.” Isak dropped himself heavily into the chair next to him, muttering bitterly about how they should’ve organized something the evening when he would actually be conscious. Sana’s soft laughter was getting more difficult to hide and he shot her a sharp look, to which she only smiled innocently.

Yousef, clearly using every ounce of his resolve to hold back a laugh of his own, nodded at his friend. “We only just got here too, don’t worry. We’ve only ordered drinks so far - oh! And we ordered for you guys, if that’s okay.” He added as an afterthought, gesturing to bring their attention the two extra mugs of coffee in front of them.

“Thank fuck.” Isak immediately grabbed his and a fistful of sugar packets, emptying them all into the drink at record speed. He started to take a sip, then paused when he found everyone’s eyes on him, expressions in various degrees of amusement. “...What? Keep talking, I just need to wake up.”

That seemed to be a good enough excuse for the three of them and Even quickly launched into an animated conversation with Yousef. Isak ignored all of them, instead opting to blow gently on his cup of coffee and lean on his boyfriend’s shoulder until he’d drunk enough to become a functioning member of the conversation. As chance would have it, his brain finally decided to turn on and tune into what was being said just as his name came out of Sana’s mouth.

“-and since apparently Isak has never heard of a brain to mouth filter in his life, he looked the teacher dead in the eyes and, instead of answering her question-” She looked at Isak and smirked, noticing his newfound attentiveness. Isak could only groan, knowing what came next. “-he looked her in the eyes and asked why she never wears a bra.”

“In my defense!” Isak yelled, shoving Even slightly when he burst into hysterical laughter. “In my defense, I was running on maybe an hour of sleep and I’d just had to deal with Magnus talk about Vilde’s boobs for like forty-five minutes, so I was a little pissy.”

“When aren’t you pissy, Isak?” Sana threw back at him, and, well, Isak didn’t really have a response for that.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve all done something like that.” Yousef made eye contact with Even and grinned. “Do you remember that time in physics?” 

“Which time? I embarrassed myself a lot in that class.” 

“So, this was during the American election, right?” Yousef started, ignoring Even’s interruption of “oh, _that_ time”. “And we were all talking about Donald Trump - me, Even, and this other girl in our class. We’re all getting really pissed because, you know, it’s Trump, and the girl brought up something new he’d said, and Even just said at the top of his lungs- what was it?”

“Donald Trump can eat my dick.” Even said it with the confidence of a man who had seen hell and couldn’t give a shit anymore. Beside him, Isak just barely stopped himself from spitting out his drink. “And the worst part was the teacher was standing right behind me and had heard every word. He just stared at him in stunned silence for a solid minute and half, and I don’t think he ever looked at me the same way again.”

“You failed that class, didn’t you?”

“Oh, big time. I think I made a pretty consistent two in any class that required math. Plus, you were in that class, and I’m pretty sure we both dragged each other down.”

“Not a math fan, Yousef?” Sana half turned towards him, her eyes twinkling. Yousef laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“No, not really.”

“He once sat there for three minutes, trying to remember what six times three was.” Even laughed, and Sana joined him. Yousef looked embarrassed for half a moment, but Sana’s hand slipped into his and gently squeezed, and suddenly he seemed incapable of looking anything but ridiculously happy. Yousef squeezed back and turned his grin to Even.

“It’s a good thing us math failures are fortunate enough to be with the two smartest people in Nissen, huh?”

“Well, _you’re_ fortunate enough.” Sana teased. “I don’t know if I’d call Even lucky to have Isak.”

“I’m right here!” Isak squawked, but Sana just smirked back at him. Yousef not-so-subtly leaned across the table and stage-whispered to Isak.

“Don’t worry, she’s told me all about you. She says you’re one of the smartest people she knows, but you didn’t hear that from me.” He put a finger to his lips to imply secrecy, despite having whispered loud enough for the rest of the table to hear him.

“Aw, Sanasol,” Isak preened under the compliment and his smug expression only increased when he saw how Sana was fidgeting, “Did you really say that?”

“I-” She seemed to search for an excuse and, upon finding none, she sighed and gave him a smile. “You’re useful.”

The grin that put on Isak’s face lasted all the way through their brunch date, and he was still feeling smug when they left the restaurant and made their way down the sidewalk towards the park.

It was a crisp day in Oslo, and dead leaves crunched under their feet. Isak had one of his hands shoved deep in his pocket and the other one was kept warm by Even’s hand. A few paces ahead of them, Sana and Yousef both had their hands in their pockets, jackets hefted up high and shoulders brushing affectionately. As they meandered their way into the park, they spotted a long abandoned soccer ball and shared a look that Isak didn’t understand but was sure was some inside joke of theirs.

Yousef broke away from Sana’s side, dribbling the ball between his feet and then kicking it upwards towards her. She laughed brightly and caught it, turning towards Isak and Even with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“Two on two?” She said, gesturing to the two of them, then towards herself and Yousef.

“Are you challenging me, the master of football?” Isak grinned.

“No. We’re playing basketball.” She challenged, bouncing the ball at her feet a couple times.

“Basketball? That’s not even a basketball!”

“It bounces well enough! You’re just worried I’ll beat you.”

“No I’m not! I think you’re just too scared to leave your comfort zone. You gotta branch out with your sports, Sana!” That made her roll her eyes, and she gave up on him in favor of turning to their boyfriends.

“What about you two?”

“I’m actually with Sana.” Even admitted, laughing embarrassedly at the outraged noise that drew out of Isak. “Baby, you’ve seen me play football. You know I’m terrible.”

“So that’s three against four!” Sana declared, looking smug.

“Sorry Sana, but I think I’m with Isak here.” She whirled around and stared at Yousef, stunned. “It is a soccer ball, you know.”

It took a couple minutes of back and forth before they finally decided on a compromise: they’d play basketball, and every time Isak or Yousef scored, they’d switch to football until Sana or Even could score. They found themselves running around the park, laughing and jeering. Isak really was terrible at basketball, despite the several inches of height he had over Sana, but Yousef was good enough to make it so that they’d cycle through the sports pretty quickly. The same went for Sana and Even’s team; Even hadn’t been lying when he said he was terrible at football, but Sana was deceptively quick on her feet and kicked Isak and Yousef’s asses with ease.

They lasted like that for a while, following the rules of their respective games and the ones they’d made up, but as time went on, they dissolved further and further into just kicking and throwing the ball, caring more for having fun than following their rules. By the time Sana’s phone was announcing Zuhr, they were all flushed with exertion and the chilly air. 

The fact that it was time for a prayer effectively ended their game, and after a few tight hugs and the assurance that they’d do this again soon, both couples headed off in opposite directions. 

Isak could feel Even’s eyes on him as they walked home, clasped hands swinging between them. He did his best to ignore it, but after a few moments, he couldn’t help himself.

“What?” He asked, turning his face to meet Even’s adoring gaze.

“Nothing.” Even squeezed his hand, his eyes crinkling happily. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.” He didn’t say it, but Isak knew there was more to it than that. _How lucky I am to be here. How lucky I am to be back in contact with Yousef. How lucky I am to be with you._

Isak smiled and squeezed back. He couldn’t verbalize it either, but when he thought about how good his life was now, how happy he was with Even, and how grateful he was for Sana’s friendship, he was couldn’t help but think about how out of all the parallel universes out there, he was glad to be in this one.

“Yeah,” He answered simply, “I’m pretty lucky too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Even's story about saying Donald Trump can eat his dick? Completely autobiographical. I said that in my physics class in front of my teacher and I have not yet recovered from the embarrassment.
> 
> Also I know they end up playing a weird mixture of football and basketball but dammit, I like alliteration and I'm garbage at titles.


End file.
